


Legacy

by tomy



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomy/pseuds/tomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after watching the new KR premier - from Michael's POV loosely based on the events. Of all the things he'd imagined in his lifetime - this was not one of them. Of all the crossroads he'd faced, he'd never dreamed this one would become his legac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own them, would really love the original Kitt.... *sigh*   
Written after watching the new KR premier - from Mi's POV loosely based on the events.   
Thanks and lots of love to Vespurrs for the quick beta! 

Legacy   
By Tomy 

 

Of all the things he'd imagined in his lifetime - this was not one of them. Of all the crossroads he'd faced, he'd never dreamed this one would become his legacy. 

It had been difficult enough to watch from afar - to know, to see yet to be unable to act. 

But that had been his legacy since this whole process began. From his family, to Stevie, to his new family. All had to be left behind in the name of the cause. 

There were days he was grateful and others when the regrets threatened to swallow him. 

Now he sat, years after the fact, half-sitting, half-leaning on the familiar black warmth of Kitt's hood, slowly smoking one of the few cigarettes he still afforded himself from time to time. Oh no, he could never leave this lifestyle - he'd known that from the beginning and for the most part was usually very content. 

But it had been a long hard road to achieve this. One that involved a certain, very special AI who had never left his side. 

But to watch his son teetering on the same crossroads as he had traveled was almost more than he could stand. To know what the lifestyle meant - the positive and the negative of the decisions he knew the young man would be forced to make. 

Granted, this generation was not beginning through the horrifying trauma the last had. Thankfully so. 

He'd always watched, as he had quietly watched everyone who had meant anything to him and Kitt. He could still call on Bonnie at any time - and he knew there were days Kitt snuck off to see her as well. That thought brought a smile to his face. 

The funeral proceeded before him in a quiet manner - he never imagined he'd outlive her too. In this regard, as in many other things, Devon was right. Even a woman who wanted exactly what he wanted in life couldn't escape. 

He also knew, deep down, that she had wished for her son to follow in either hers, or his father's footsteps. This new Kitt, just as the last, was developed to complement his son's personality, knew everything about the human partner long before that person knew a thing about the program. 

It was unfair on a grand scale. 

Kitt shuddered softly beneath his weight, reflecting his inner turmoil in a manner only years of living and working closely can explain. 

The funeral began to wind down and he knew what he had to do, what was expected of him. He'd do it too - knowing that in the long term, it WAS the right thing to do. 

Yet nothing in his life was simple, nothing had been easy. Even with the fast cars and money - fighting constantly for one's life becomes a chore. 

And he was about to knowingly condemn his only child to the same. 

fin   
September 17, 2008


End file.
